


Sickday In Lazy Town

by iexpectedsportaflop (MyChocolateAddiction)



Series: Lazy Town [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, honestly can't think of any more tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChocolateAddiction/pseuds/iexpectedsportaflop
Summary: Stephanie and Stingy are both home sick from school.I don't really know what else to put =P and the tags aren't exactly going to help. Sorry!





	Sickday In Lazy Town

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ^u^

Sharp rays of sunlight snuck through the gaps in the curtains and woke Stephanie painfully. She tried to spring out of bed, ready to start the day with a smile, like she always did, but stopped halfway as the blood rushed from her head and her temples began to burn. She cautiously lowered herself back down onto her soft pillow, not wanting to move an inch more.

"Stephanie, are you awake in there?" her uncle called quietly, knocking on the door.

"Ugh, yes, I woke up just right now." Stephanie replied, "You can come in,"

"Oh my!" Milford exclaimed as he pushed the door open, "Are you alright? You're never usually in bed this late! What happened to all your jumping? And running!"

Stephanie sniffled. "I think I'm sick today," she told him, "I can't sit up properly, 'cause my head hurts, and my nose is all stuffy..."

"Oh dear! That isn't good! Do you think you'll need to take a day off school?" he asked.

"Mhm," she mumbled, "I don't want to miss out on any learning, but I don't think I'll be able to go."

"Well, I'll take your temperature and we'll see," Milford said, and bumbled out of the room, presumably to find the thermometer. Moments later he returned, carrying the thermometer raised proudly in one hand. _Wait, no!_ Stephanie thought, _That's not a thermometer!_

"Uncle!" Stephanie laughed weakly, "That's a banana!"

"Oh dear!" Milford exclaimed, looking down in surprise at what he thought was the thermometer. "So it is!" He left the room again, back to try to actually find it.

A good five minutes later, he returned, clutching the real thermometer. "Here we go! I've found it!" he cried excitedly, and took her temperature. "Oh my! Yes, you're going to need to stay home from school today, you seem to have a fever!"

"Yeah..." Stephanie replied.

"How about I send a letter to Sportacus," Milford began, "he'll be able to help to look after you!"

"Yeah, good idea." Stephanie said. Milford hadn't made it halfway down the corridor to find the letter-tube when there came a knock at the front door.

"Hello Mayor!" Sportacus greeted as Milford opened the door, "My crystal went off, Stephanie is sick, correct?"

"Oh, yes, she's just upstairs." Milford told him. Sportacus ran up the stairs, and knocked politely on the side of Stephanie's open door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, um, yeah." Stephanie replied a little confusedly.

"Would you like some water?" Sportacus offered.

"Yes, please." Stephanie answered, and took the bottle. Thankfully, it wasn't in a cup, as she was still lying down, but still a little dribbled onto her chin as she drank. She took the last sip, and handed it back to Sportacus, wiping her mouth quickly.

"Oh, Sportacus! Could I speak  
to you for a moment?" Milford called from outside the door.

"Of course!" Sportacus answered, and got up towards him.

Milford seemed to think Stephanie wouldn't be able to hear him when he loudly whispered, "Well, Sportacus, I'm not too- well, clued-up on how to look after sick children, you see. And I was wondering if you could look after Stephanie for me?"

"Yes, that's fine Mayor!" Sportacus answered, and popped his head back through the doorframe. "Stephanie, your uncle asked if I could look after you today, because he- has some paperwork to do," he told her, "But Stingy is sick too, I think it might be a bug going around at your school, and I can't look after you both in separate places. Do you think you'd be able to go over to his house?"

"Um, I should be able to, but I might take a minute getting up." Stephanie replied.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk the whole way there? If not I can carry you!" Sportacus offered.

"Oh, yeah, could you?" Stephanie replied.

"Of course, Stephanie!" Sportacus assured her.

"I should eat some breakfast first, though," Stephanie told him, pushing herself up in bed until he was almost sitting upright. As expected, this made her head hurt more, but she did her best to ignore it, knowing she'd get used to it in a moment or two. Once she felt a little less dizzy, she pushed her covers off of her legs, and swung around to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Some help getting up, you think?" Sportacus asked kindly.

"Mhm." she replied. Sportacus carefully helped her up, letting her use his arm as support, until she was shakily standing.

"Do you need an ice-pack for your headache?" Sportacus asked, "It seems like it's pretty bad."

"Yeah, that would be good," Stephanie agreed as she steadied herself and began to wobble out of the room and down the corridor, towards the promise of breakfast in the kitchen. Sportacus close behind her, she made it there and sat down, exhausted, on the stool  
by the kitchen counter.

"Here you are, Stephanie!" Uncle Milford said jovially, pushing a bowl of her favourite fruit mix cereal across the counter to her, along with a cup of orange juice.

"Do you have any ice-packs by any chance, Mayor?" Sportacus inquired.

"Ah yes, Stephanie has ice-packs in her lunchbox when I pack a yogurt, they're in the freezer." Milford answered.

"Yeah, could I get one for my headache please, Uncle?" Stephanie requested.

"Oh of course, Stephanie!" Milford chuckled, and opened up the freezer to root around for the ice-pack. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Uncle Milford!" she acknowledged, setting it carefully on the table, and began to eat her cereal.

"Are you feeling a bit better now you're sitting up?" Sportacus asked her.

"I guess? I don't really know." Stephanie replied, eating a few more spoonfuls of cereal.

"Well, you're not feeling any worse?"

"No, not worse."

"That's good. Are you nearly done with your cereal?" he asked, "Stingy will probably be wondering what's taking me so long."

"Yeah, nearly done." Stephanie replied, ate the last three spoonfuls of fruit mix, and drained the cup of orange juice.

"Well then, Stephanie, I'll be seeing you later!" Milford said with a smile.

"Oh, um, yeah! See you later, Uncle!" Stephanie replied. Sportacus helped her down from the stool, and picked her up. It was a little disorienting, but she blinked a few times and was used enough to it.

"Don't forget the ice-pack!" Sportacus reminded her, picking it up with some difficulty, seeing as his hands were largely occupied with keeping Stephanie off of the ground, and passed it to her.

"Thanks." Stephanie said, and rested it on her forehead. That was better!

"Right then, let's go!" Sportacus exclaimed, and left the house, Milford luckily opening the door for them.

~

"Yes?" Stingy said as he answered the door. "Oh, Sportacus. And you've brought Stephanie!"

"Hi, Stingy!" Stephanie replied.

"You're sick too, I take?" he asked in response.

"Yeah..." Stephanie answered, "Uncle says I have a fever."

"Well, it's not doing either of us any good to stand out here. Come in!" he told them. They did so, and standing in the corridor Stingy proclaimed, "And this- is my house! Stephanie, you haven't been in here before, have you?"

"No." Stephanie said, "Where's the living-room? I need to lie down, my head hurts standing this long, even with the ice-pack."

"Right through there. I have the television on, if you'd like to watch that." Stingy told her. They entered the spacious living-room, and Stingy sat down smartly on the couch directly facing the TV, picking up his mug of hot cocoa, which he'd left on the coffee table, on the way. Stephanie lay down carefully on the other side of the couch, and Stingy resisted the urge to push her off, with an indignant squeal of 'Mine!'.

"Did you eat breakfast while I was gone?" Sportacus asked him.

"I told you! I'm not hungry!" Stingy replied.

"Being sick does that to you, Stingy." Sportacus explained.

"Fine." Stingy said, taking a long sip of cocoa. "Go get it for me."

"Of course, Stingy! It's okay to be a little bit lazy, if you're sick." Sportacus smiled. "The kitchen's the second door on the left, isn't it?"

"Yes." Stingy confirmed. Sportacus nodded, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Stingy?" said Stephanie after a minute or two, "What's this cartoon called?"

"I don't know." he replied, "I've had this channel playing since I woke up, but I haven't really been paying attention. I've never seen this one before now."

"Oh, okay," she responded, "Maybe we could change the channel, then?"

"I would," Stingy began, "but I left the remote over there." He pointed towards the remote lying underneath the TV set, on the other side of the room. "One moment-" he turned his head away from Stephanie to sneeze into a tissue.

"You don't have to excuse yourself to sneeze, Stingy!" Stephanie laughed, "We're both ill, it's fine!"

"Well, I don't want you catching _my_ germs!" Stingy told her, "They're _mine_!"

"And I wouldn't want to get doubly-sick, so yeah." Stephanie added.

"But mostly because they're _mine_!" Stingy finished.

"Sure." Stephanie giggled. "Do you want me to get the remote for you?"

"Your head, though," Stingy pointed out, "You'll probably fall over or something!"

"I don't think I'd fall over, it's not _quite_ that bad. I'll manage." Stephanie assured him.

"If you say so." Stingy said, "But don't say I didn't warn you if you fall over and die!" He sneezed again.

"Bless you! And don't worry! I won't!" Stephanie laughed, sitting shakily up. She clutched her head, clearly in pain from the blood rushing back down again. "I can do this! For my friend!" she said determinedly, getting up and wobbling comically across the room, swaying and steadying herself but still not falling. Stingy just laughed.

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" Sportacus asked as he came back into the room, holding Stingy's bowl of cereal, "You need to lie down!"

Stephanie turned to face him. "I'm getting the remote! For Stingy!"

"Just- sit back down, okay? I'll get it." Sportacus told her.

"Okay..." Stephanie said apologetically, and flopped, exhausted, back onto the couch.

Sportacus handed the remote and cereal to Stingy. "Here," he smiled, "are you going to change channels?"

"Yes." Stingy replied, munching on a spoonful of cereal.

"What to?" Sportacus inquired.

"I don't know." Stingy answered, and turned to Stephanie. "What do you usually watch on television, Stephanie?"

"Oh, I don't watch a lot of TV." Stephanie said.

"Well, maybe you could do something else then?" Sportacus suggested.

"Like what?" Stingy and Stephanie asked almost in unison.

"Play with some toys, maybe?" Sportacus said, "It wouldn't be the best thing for you to be moving too much right now, so sports are out of the question."

Stingy pressed a button on the remote, turning the TV display off. "I have a playroom with some toys. They're mine, of course, but you can borrow them, so long as I keep an eye on you."

"How about that, Stephanie?" Sportacus asked her.

"Um, yeah, okay!" Stephanie answered, "But would I be able to lie down while playing? Sitting up kind of hurts my head..."

"Yes, there's another couch in the playroom. Lie on that." Stingy butted in.

"Okay, um, Sportacus, could you help me up? Please?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course, Stephanie!" Sportacus accepted, doing so. "Thank you for saying please!"

"No problem! Uh, I think the ice-pack has melted a bit..." she said, lifting it away from her forehead.

"So it has! I'll go put it in the freezer for a few minutes, leave the playroom door open so I know which room it is, yeah?" Sportacus responded, taking the sodden ice-pack from her.

"Right. Follow me." Stingy told Stephanie, leading her out the door, and to the playroom. "In there, there's the couch and here are my toys." He gestured towards the two things, turning his head away to sneeze again. Colds were the worst.

"Great, thanks Stingy!" Stephanie chirped, getting onto the couch. "Are those dinosaur toys over there?" she asked.

"Yes. My dinosaurs." Stingy answered. "If you want to play with them, you can't have the pteranodon, or the tyrannosaur, or the raptor, or either diplodocus, or the ankylosaur. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess," Stephanie sulked, "I like raptors..."

"Get your own raptor!" Stingy retorted.

"Aww... okay," Stephanie conceded. "Next time we're going to play dinosaurs, let me know in advance and I'll get one. Which dinosaur can I play with?"

Stingy rooted around in the toy-box to find more of his dinosaur toys. "Here." he said, sticking his arm out towards her, holding the dinosaur figurine, "Have the para-soloph...ulus. The parasaurophulus. The- this one!"

"You mean the parasaurolophus?" Stephanie giggled.

"Yes. That." Stingy was a little embarrassed at his inept pronunciation, but brushed it off.

"Okay! I like them too, they're cool!" she replied. "So, can you give it to me?"

"Um..." Stingy was hesitant. He knew his fear of giving was completely irrational, but it still clouded his mind whenever he was forced to face it. "Um, could you just... take it? That might be a bit easier for me," he requested.

"Okay, sure!" Stephanie agreed, sitting up a little to pick the parasaurolophus from Stingy's outstretched hand. As soon as he felt her lift it, his fingers instinctually gripped around the tail, but Stephanie had been his friend long enough to know how to wrench it out.

"I'm back!" Sportacus said as he stepped into the playroom. "The ice-pack will need another couple of minutes to freeze, do you think you'll be alright for that long Stephanie?"

"If I stay lying down I think I will." Stephanie told him.

"Good. What are you two playing?" he asked.

"Dinosaurs! Roar!" Stephanie laughed, waving her parasaurolophus in the air triumphantly.

"Yes, dinosaurs!" Stingy added, "These ones are mine, and Stephanie is borrowing the parasaurophulus- or however you say it." he gestured towards the six dinosaurs lying beside him on the carpet.

"It's parasaurolophus, Stingy!" Stephanie corrected him.

"Could I borrow a dinosaur?" Sportacus asked. "Or is that all of them."

"No, there are more." Stingy answered, pointing towards the toy-box. "It's best if you get it yourself."

"Okay, thank you, Stingy!" Sportacus responded, stepping over to the toy-box and pulling out a figurine. "Which dinosaur is this?"

"Sportacus!" giggled Stephanie, "That's a triceratops! How can you not know a triceratops?"

"I didn't really have the chance to play with dinosaurs when I was little," Sportacus explained.

"Why?" asked Stingy, "Everyone should get the chance to play with dinosaurs!"

"Well, you see, uh," Sportacus was stumbling over his words, clearly unsure how to put it. "Dinosaurs weren't really a popular thing with the kids in the village I grew up in."

"Ohh, right! Well, he can help play dinosaurs with us now, can't he Stingy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. Sit down, Sportacus." Stingy instructed, and he did so.

"So, who are these dinosaurs? Do they have names?" Sportacus inquired.

"No, you just call them by their species." Stingy told him.

"What about the green ones with the long neck? They look like they're the same species, but they can't both have the same name!" Sportacus exclaimed.

"You're right," Stingy pondered, "Hm. The bigger one is called Diplodoca. It can be a girl."

"Good idea, Stingy!" Stephanie congratulated. She waved her parasaurolophus around, making it walk. "Roar!"

Sportacus joined in. "Roar! I'm the scary triceratops, and I'm going to eat you!"

"Triceratops are herbivores!" Stingy informed, "And they're not scary!"

"It looks quite scary to me..." Sportacus said, holding it up to examine it. "Sorry if I get things wrong, I don't know a lot about dinosaurs." he apologised. "In that case, roar, I'm the not-so-scary triceratops, and I'm going to eat all of your sportscandies!"

"Oh no!" Stephanie piped, wiggling her dinosaur to make it talk, "Quick, Pteranodon, pick up the sportscandy and fly away!" she ordered.

"Too late!" Sportacus made his dinosaur laugh, "I'm already eating it! Nom nom nom!"

"Noo!" Stingy's dinosaurs wailed in unison, "Stop him!"

"How do you know it's a him?" Stephanie said to Stingy.

"Sportacus, is your triceratops a him?" Stingy asked.

"Yes, he is! Thank you for asking!" Sportacus smiled.

"Well, quick! Stop that sportscandy-stealing triceratops, he's getting away!" Stephanie made her parasaurolophus wail.

"Roar!" Stingy's tyrannosaur cried, "Give us back _my_ sportscandy! Or I'll eat you!"

"Fine!" replied Sportacus's triceratops, handing over the remaining invisible sportscandy. "You win this time. But I'll be back!"

Stephanie giggled, "That was fun!" and lay back down flat on the couch. "But I think I need to rest for a bit now. Do you think the ice-pack will have frozen back up?"

"I can check!" Sportacus confirmed, standing up. "I'll be back in one minute!"

Stephanie turned to Stingy. "We should play dinosaurs with the others some time, shouldn't we! When I'm not sick, so I can stand up and stuff!"

"Yeah!" Stingy answered. "But they have to get their own. You can borrow the parasaurolophus just this once, but if we play again you need your own dinosaur!"

"Yeah! I'll get a raptor!" Stephanie giggled. "That's my favourite dinosaur!"

~  
"Run!" Stephanie's parasaurolophus shrieked, "The terrifying Tyrannosaur's going to eat us!"

"Roar! I'm hungry!" growled Stingy's tyrannosaur.

"My crystal! Someone's in trouble!" Sportacus exclaimed, looking down at the little flashes of coloured light emanating from it.

Stephanie sprang up to sitting, dropping her dinosaur figurine to the carpet. "Who is it, Sportacus?"

"Lie back down, Stephanie!" Sportacus ordered, "You'll make your headache worse."

"Yeah, who's in trouble?" Stingy asked too.

"It's Robbie. I have to go." Sportacus told the two.

"Oh my gosh!" Stephanie looked genuinely frightened. "Wh-what happened?"

"I can't tell. I'll be back as soon as I can. Just- stay right here, okay?" Sportacus was trying his best to remain calm.

"Okay..." Stephanie nodded. "I hope he's alright."

"So do I." Sportacus replied, waved slightly, and sprinted away, only pausing to open the front door. _What could have happened?_ he thought to himself, _I can only fear the worst_.

In no time at all he had jogged, backflipped and sprinted the whole way to Robbie's lair. He knocked urgently. No reply. "Robbie? Are you alright? My crystal-"

"I'm _fine_ , Sportakook!" Robbie answered, "I just fell over. Go away."

Sportacus focused more acutely on what the crystal was showing him. It didn't look like that was all. "I need to check if you're alright!" he explained, although it wasn't one hundred percent true.

"You know what? Whatever! I don't care!" Robbie shouted. That was confirmation enough for Sportacus, worried about him as he was, and he lifted the hatch and dropped into the lair, naturally sticking the landing.

"Do you need some help getting up?" Sportacus asked Robbie gently, stepping over to him.

"N-no, I'm fine. Look, I'm fine! You can see, I'm fine, I'm just fine, y-you can go now!" Robbie sputtered, trying his best to push himself to standing.

Sportacus stuck his hand out for Robbie to grab onto. "Here. I'll help you up."

"Ugh." Robbie complained, and reached his own hand for Sportacus to pull him up by. Sportacus turned his head, not wanting Robbie to see the soft pink flush creeping over his face.

"Do you think you'll be able to stand if I let go?" Sportacus asked, turning back to face Robbie, who instantly looked back away.

"Yes, because I'm _fine_!" Robbie replied. "Sportastupid."

"You don't look fine," Sportacus told him.

"Then stop looking! And let go of my damn hand!" Robbie spat in response.

"Alright then..." Sportacus said, letting go of Robbie's hand. He fell slightly backwards, but not too far as the chair behind him broke his fall.

"I-I meant to do that." Robbie stuttered.

"Oh, and also, do you need to cool down? Your face is pretty red." That was all Sportacus could chalk it up to, anyways.

Robbie froze. "Huh? Shit." He began waving his hands around, muttering simple incantations under his breath. "Makeup!" he hissed, "Where's the makeup?"

"Are you trying to cast a spell, Robbie?" Sportacus questioned.

"What does it look like?" Robbie spat. "W-why's it not working?"

Sportacus racked his brains. He didn't know a lot about human magic, just- aha! "When did you last sleep? I don't think magic works as well when you're tired!"

"Two- no, three days ago. I don't remember. Why do you care?" Robbie answered.

"Two or three days? Robbie, you need to sleep! And you really shouldn't be trying to do magic!" Sportacus fretted.

Robbie stopped. "No, no, definitely three. Not since Monday."

"That's two. It's Wednesday." corrected Sportacus.

"Whatever. Don't look at me!" Robbie ordered, covering his face with his hands.

"Why?"

"Because I'm- I mean, because my makeup is smudged, or something! Shut up!" blathered Robbie.

"Okay, don't worry!" Sportacus reassured, turning his head away. "Why did you fall over? Did you trip?"

"No." was all Robbie answered with.

"Then how?" Sportacus asked.

"Passed out and fell on my leg. What's it to you?" Robbie explained.

" _What_?"

"I don't think that's a ' _What_?'-worthy statement. I just told you I haven't slept in- uh, two days, was it? I don't see the big deal." Robbie stated.

"That's it, you're coming with me, and staying 'til you're all rested. You're a danger to yourself like this." Sportacus told him.

"Where? I'm not going to your airship, if that's what you're saying." Robbie answered.

"Stingy's house." replied Sportacus.

"Why Stingy's house? Shouldn't the little brat be at school?" asked Robbie.

"He and Stephanie are ill, and are staying at his house today. You're coming back with me." Sportacus explained.

"Oh no, I'm not." Robbie spat.

"I'm sorry, Robbie!" apologised Sportacus. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I can't just _leave_ you here if you haven't slept in two whole days!"

"How about you do anyways?" Robbie said sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I mean." Sportacus told him. He scooped Robbie up from his ungainly position leaning precariously on the side of the chair.

"H-hey!" Robbie protested, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to Stingy's, I said!" Sportacus was a little exasperated, but Robbie's reactions were expected. "I can't just leave the kids alone, and I'm going to watch you until I'm sure you've had a good long sleep."

"Put me down! I'm fine!" Robbie struggled.

"You're not fine, though." Sportacus said.

Robbie glared at him. "I'm. Fine."

"How can you be fine if you haven't slept in two days?" Sportacus asked.

"Coffee." Robbie answered.

"That might make you _feel_ a little better, but you still need sleep!" Sportacus lectured.

"Maybe for you. I'll have you know that us humans don't need to sleep. At all!" Robbie lied.

"You just said a few minutes ago that you passed out! Of course you need sleep!" Sportacus laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I was lying!" Robbie glowered.

"Do you really expect me not to know anything about humans, Robbie?" added Sportacus. "Looking after human children is my job!"

"Whatever, Sportastupid." Robbie said.

"So you're coming to Stingy's with me." Sportacus told him.

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Just don't look at me." Robbie conceded.

"Thank you!" Sportacus beamed, shifting Robbie in his arms to a more comfortable position. With more than a little difficulty, they made their way up out of the lair, and into the dimming, but still bright sunlight. It looked about two-thirty, from the position of the sun.

Sportacus wasn't able to run at his normal pace, carrying Robbie as he was, which was stressing him out a little. But he persisted, not wanting to drop him. Stingy's house was just coming into view on the top of the hill when Sportacus noticed Robbie hadn't said a word in an uncharacteristically long while.

"Hey, Robbie? Are you alright?" Sportacus asked. No reply. He looked down, to see Robbie curled up comfortably in his arms, sucking on his thumb like a child, eyes shut and breathing rhythmically. Sportacus smiled, fondly. He was getting his much-needed rest.

~

Stephanie heard the front door quietly swing open out in the corridor. Sportacus was back, hopefully with news of Robbie. Not five seconds later, the playroom door too opened, and in cautiously walked Sportacus. And he was carrying Robbie! She sprang up, ignoring her headache, and fully ready to squeal in delight at the scene, when Sportacus shushed her.

"Shh, Stephanie!" he whispered, "He's asleep, and you're not to wake him up, okay? Stingy too. He hasn't in a few days, so it's very important."

"Yeah!" Stephanie whispered back, and Stingy nodded. Sportacus carefully put Robbie down on one of the playroom's bean-bag cushions in the corner. Very carefully. Stephanie's jaw worked up and down, in a silent squeal of excitement, and kicked her legs up and down reflexively.

"Are you alright, Stephanie? What's going on?" Sportacus asked, still quietly, coming over to the two kids.

"Oh, uh, nothing Sportacus! It's nothing!" she lied. "So what happened? Is Robbie alright?"

"He hasn't slept for a few days, I think I said already, and he was so tired he just, uh, fell asleep, I guess, but he was standing up. So he fell and hurt his leg. I brought him here to keep an eye on him and make sure he rests." Sportacus told her.

"Oh no! Poor Robbie! He's alright now, though?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think so." Sportacus confirmed.

"What made you think you could put him on _my_ bean-bag cushion? It's mine!" Stingy butted in.

"Stingy, you must be quieter!" Sportacus ordered.

"But whyyy?" he complained, not lowering his volume in the slightest.

"Shh! Because he's asleep, and Stephanie needs the couch!" Sportacus explained.

"But there's a whole entire living room just down the corridor!" Stingy seemed very confused.

"I need to make sure he stays asleep, so I have to watch him. If you're in here, and he's in there I can't play with you guys!" Sportacus tried to convince Stingy.

"I'm not asleep anymore you know, that possessive brat woke me up." Robbie grumbled.

"Shh! Shh, shh, shh, shut up everybody, I remember he told me he gets woken up by even teeny-tiny noises and movement and stuff, so quiet! Quiet!" Stephanie instructed, "That is right, isn't it, Robbie?"

"Yes. You heard the girl, shut up." Robbie said, and rolled over, putting his hands over his ears.

"Be very very quiet! As a mouse!" Stephanie told Stingy.

"Squeeeeak!" Stingy squealed loudly.

"Quieter than a mouse!" Stephanie ordered.

"Squeeak!" Stingy sounded again, not quite so loudly.

"Shh! It's not funny!" Stephanie scolded. "Robbie isn't good at sleeping, and we have to help him! So he can be healthier!"

"And _that_ is why I don't sleep. Other than that I rarely can." Robbie interjected.

"Okay, how about we just be quiet now?" Sportacus suggested. "Very, very quiet."

Both kids nodded, Stingy slightly reluctantly, and knelt back down to whisper frightening roars as their tiny plastic dinosaurs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have a much heavier focus on the last part, but oh well.
> 
> Also!! I've just started work on something very special for this series, should be coming to you guys in a month's time!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^u^


End file.
